It's A Wonderful Drill Life
by Dreamsinlilac
Summary: It's Christmas time and Constance and Imogen have some lovely surprises in store for their girls. But maybe, just maybe, the children won't be the only ones receiving surprises. Part of the "A Life" Universe, post "Slices of Life"
1. The Magical Christmas Build Up

**_A/N Welcome to Christmas with the Drills in other words, lots of fluff. I know I've written their Christmas' before but I was inspired to make a separate story this time. This will be a two parter with the second (slightly longer part) going up on Christmas Eve. I really hope you enjoy. Also, pictures of Ava and Zara can be found at "Abby's" Tumblr account "abbydrill"_**

There was nothing better than that holiday feeling, even when you loved school.

That was Abby's thought as she walked up the hill towards Castle Overblow. It was December 22nd and she had over two weeks of Christmas holidays stretching ahead of her. Life was good.

She had just reached the main door when she met her Mama. The students had left the day before and although classes were over Constance had wanted to finish any paperwork before starting her own holidays.

"Oh good, I was waiting to see you before I left. Did you have a good last day?" Constance leaned down to kiss and hug her daughter.

"Yes, I'm glad to be off now though. I rang Mum from the bus, she's almost finished her shopping and will probably be at home when you get there."

Home to the Drills could be two places. There was the Castle of course where they spent weeks during term time, plus one weekend a month when Constance and Imogen were on supervision duty. Then there was their house around forty miles away where weekends and holiday time was spent. This was also Constance's destination for a night alone with Imogen while the girls stayed at one of their various homes away from home- this time Tom and Amelia's cottage on the castle grounds.

"Wonderful, I need to pick up her Christmas gifts and then I'm going straight there. I had better leave but before I go, a warning. There seems to have been a bit of an incident this morning and Ava is not too happy with Zara. She wouldn't tell me much but she might open up to you. I suspect its nothing but call us if we need to come back. We'll phone later to check on you okay?"

"Okay but I'm sure it's nothing. Have a nice night and we'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"And I love you dear."

Abby stayed watching as Constance took her broomstick, set it to hover and then gracefully sat astride it before taking off into the late afternoon sky.

 _'_ _Better see what sister drama's been happening."_

She had no sooner entered the staffroom when she was accosted by a certain sister.

"Abby, you're here. Secret sister cupboard talk please." Ava, wasting no time, was opening the cupboard door as she was speaking before holding out her hand and indicating her older sister join her.

Abby took a quick look towards the table where everyone else appeared to be laughing, including Zara who was eating an apple with a massive grin on her face. Clearly whatever had happened hadn't affected her too much.

"Okay, I'm coming." Abby easily climbed into the cupboard where Ava immediately wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh Abby, Zara did something very bad." To Abby's horror she then started to snivel.

"Hey, she's not even two, it can't be that bad. Mama didn't say anything and everyone else seems in good moods. What's happened?"

Ava cuddled closer, already feeling a bit better that she could talk about what had been troubling her. "This morning we were having breakfast before I went to school and she threw her cereal on the floor. Then she laughed. Lots. And Mummy had to clean it."

"And?" Abby was confused, it sounded like a typical breakfast to her.

"And Father Christmas is watching silly. He's seen her be naughty and she won't get presents." Ava started to cry again. "I can share if I get some but…."

"Shhh it's okay." If Ava hadn't been so upset Abby would have laughed. "That rule is only for really bad people. Zara's not bad is she? She's a bit curious but she's still a baby, not a big girl like you. And she's very sweet, she gives lovely snuggles and she shares things with us. Remember yesterday she wanted you to share her banana chips?"

As Ava pondered, Abby thought of a incident that to her summed up the differences between her sisters. Back in September when the school term began the three Drill girls were watching the first years arrive. The usual rule was that a girl needed to be thirteen to attend Cackle's, however this year there had been an exception. A couple who Constance and Amelia were acquainted with from The Cauldronite Association needed to travel for their work and had asked if their daughter, who would not be thirteen until February could attend the school. Constance, now principal since Amelia's _almost_ retirement had agreed that they would help out.

The girl in question, Flora Hardy, had arrived looking nervous enough but by the time her mothers left she was almost hysterical. Imogen was trying her best to offer some comfort but to no avail. Abby, who was a similar age had been drafted in to help but before she could do anything Ava got there first.

"Please don't cry. My name is Ava Drill and that's my Mummy. My Mama is there, you can share them. We can be friends too."

Flora stopped crying as the three year old reached for her hand. She found herself immediately feeling better and smiling as the dark haired little girl with the green eyes beamed up at her. In the meantime there was a bit of action behind them. Zara had escaped from her Granny and rapidly ran towards her sisters. Unlike them she had little interest in Flora but her trunk was pretty intriguing. Within seconds she had managed to pop it open and was quickly rooting around looking for anything of interest.

"Out you come Sweetpea. Flora, I'm so sorry let me help you repack before you go to your room." Imogen had scooped Zara up while Flora picked up her bits and pieces. "You've met our little crew now anyway, this is Zara, mischief is her middle name. Are you feeling a bit better?"

'Yes Miss Drill. I'll miss my parents but maybe things won't be so bad here."

Flora had quickly settled in and true to her word Ava never forgot her new friend and always made a beeline to say hello and chat whenever she could. Once she had gotten to know the students Zara had become more interested in them and the girls all loved the cheeky little toddler who loved nothing more than dancing on the stage anytime she was brought into Assembly.

Speaking of Zara there was a little tap on the cupboard door. "Absy, Absy."

"Let's leave her in, the three of us can have a cuddle and make plans for this evening."

Ava, in the most "Mama" like way closed her eyes, shook her head and sighed, "Okay."

Abby opened the door allowing Zara to hop in. "Hello there. Have you been causing trouble again?"

'Yeah." Zara grinned happily at her sisters before kissing them both, causing Ava to forget her earlier worry and annoyance.

Zara was unsurprisingly a beautifully little girl. There was no question that she and Ava were sisters, they both had the same nose and general face shape although Ava had lost that rounder toddler look. However Zara, in contrast to her older sister had very straight blonde hair that was cut into a bob shape. Her large eyes had stayed brown from birth and were framed by thick dark lashes and although she really only showed it to people she trusted, she had the happiest, cheekiest smile anyone could imagine.

"Come here." Abby sat on one of her cupboard cushions with a sister at either side. "You two are getting so big, you'll be taller than me soon."

"No way, you're our big sister." Ava giggled.

"Don't be too sure, I'm a shortie, you'll be tall like Mama. Now, let's stay in here for a few minutes and then we'll go and finish their Christmas cards okay."

"Okay." two voices responded in unison.

While the girls were planning their Christmas crafts Constance was walking into their lovely warm home. She cast a spell to hide her shopping bags, placed her outer clothes and shoes in the hall cupboard and followed the music that was playing to the sitting room.

Besides their bedroom, this was probably their favourite room in the house. It was decorated in a mix of cream, tan and taupe colours and always felt warm and inviting. Both Constance and Imogen were keen that no room was off limits to the children, Constance in particular knew how that could feel. However the rule was that this room was for relaxing and winding down and the girls had the conservatory/playroom for their more energetic moments. So far the arrangement was working out well for all of them, even Zara who loved her chill out time with the family before bed.

"Hey Sweetheart."

Imogen grinned up from her location in front of the fire. She was sat on the floor with a glass of wine on the small table next to her. The only other light in the room was coming from the Christmas tree in the corner. The original idea had been to decorate it in a mix of blue and silver but with an artistic teenager and two young children the plan had changed over the years. Now it was a mix of decorations they had collected, items from Imogen's childhood that Tom had given them as well as precious items their daughters had created. It was cluttered and mismatched and they wouldn't change it for the world.

"Hello my Darling, you've started early." Constance bent down for a kiss before taking a sip from the glass.

"Ha, this is the first time I've sat down all day. I've collected all the gifts and did the majority of the food shopping. Then I tidied the kids playroom and dumped the rubbish. Besides, we are on holidays and child free for the evening. Dinner's in the oven and I for one am very much looking forward to an evening alone with you."

"As am I. As much as I'm enjoying being principal this break is very much needed. One thing before we switch off though, am I to understand there was a bit of an incident this morning?"

Imogen chuckled, "It was nothing. I gave Zara her cereal in the Christmas bowl Stephen bought her, she was so fascinated by the reindeer that she turned it over, not realising the food would go all over the floor but when it did she found it hilarious. To be honest it would have been a lot easier if Ava hadn't decided she needed to help and trampled it into the floor but she meant well. How did you hear about it?"

Constance leaned back on the couch and reached down to gently massage Imogen's scalp, "Oh I got a vague version of events. I think Ava's worried that it will impact Zara receiving any Christmas gifts so she didn't want to go into too much detail. I'd imagine Abby is getting the gist of it right now."

"Oh, my poor little poppet, I didn't realise she was so bothered. I took her to nursery straight after so we didn't talk about it. Abby will set her right though. Hmm, that's nice." Imogen loved having her scalp massaged. It tended to have two effects depending on her mood. Sometimes it sent her to sleep and others, like now, it got her in the mood for other things. "Are you hungry?"

"Not quite. Are you?"

"No, I will be afterwards though. Get down here. Please?"

Her request was immediately granted and within a couple of seconds Constance was straddling her. She looked down before they kissed again. "Am I squashing you?"

"What? No, I love having you on top of me, it feels so good."

Constance smiled, "Ah, but I'm not quite as light as I used to be."

Over the past couple of years she had gained a few pounds whereas Imogen was exactly the same as she had always been. It didn't bother her as much as it would have in the past but sometimes she couldn't help feeing a bit self conscious.

"Baby, you are perfect. You are healthy, you eat well, you do yoga and walk and you know you were too thin for your body shape in the past because you didn't look after yourself. Now, you do. I love your shape, especially your curves and I love you." Imogen wasn't lying in the slightest. Constance was still the sexiest woman she could imagine and right now she was thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her wife in her lap.

As they kissed again Imogen started to run her hands underneath Constance's long skirt. "Mmmm, weren't you wearing tights this morning?"

"Why yes I was, but tights are not the attractive item in the world are they?"

Imogen grinned. "No, but these certainly are. How are you so sexy?"

"Oh, you see I've spent the last five years with the most beautiful, sensual, tempting woman in the world and she encouraged me to accept and act on my desires. I believe it's been of benefit to us both."

"It most certainly has Sweetheart. Let me tell you my desire. I want both of us completely naked, being total cliches and making love in front of the fire."

Constance stole another kiss before rising up and shedding her skirt and blouse. She left her underwear, knowing that the removal of these particular articles along with her stockings was one of Imogen's most favourite things to do.

Sure enough Imogen, who had lost her own clothes very quickly, stayed kneeling as she slowly removed the stockings and lace briefs. Once they were gone she pulled Constance back down and with a moan removed the silky bra.

"You seem to have lost your clothes very quickly Darling, you didn't leave me anything to take off."

Imogen smirked before answering, "I changed before you arrived and guessed my clothes would be coming off pretty rapidly. There wasn't much point in putting anything underneath was there? Now tell me what you want."

"You, anything, everything as long as it's with you." Constance was in ecstasy as her body was explored and worshipped by the woman below her.

"Let's start with this, I want you to stay there, I need to see you." Imogen lay back on the cushions she had set out. She then ensured they were in the perfect position before wrapping her legs around the body above her. They moved together as they so often did, knowing when to change position slightly, how to use their hands and where a few whispered words would add to the sensations.

"Oh, please don't stop." Imogen climaxed first but was quickly followed by Constance who moaned loudly through her release.

"I love that sound." Imogen had moved into a more comfortable position for cuddling and was covering the smiling face next to her with kisses.

"And I love making it because you are the only one who gets to hear it. That was so good Darling."

"Well, you did most of the work," Imogen laughed as her stomach rumbled. "I guess I'm hungry now. Will we eat here?"

Constance thought that sounded like a wonderful idea. When the girls were there, meals were only allowed in the kitchen or dining room but things were slightly different when it was just the two of them. Once she had magicked their robes from the bedroom and both had cleaned up, she dished up the vegetable lasagne that Imogen had taken from the freezer. Luckily she had cast a spell to make sure it hadn't overcooked while they were distracted. She arrived back to the sitting room to find Imogen had poured another glass of wine for each of them and was staring into the fire.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Hmm, well I was just trying to thinking what our life would be like if we hadn't had children. If it was just us. What do you think?"

Constance placed the plates on the coffee table and pondered the question, "I would imagine it would be quite like this evening. We'd come here at the weekends and holidays. Maybe we'd travel a bit more. Our kitchen and conservatory would be tidier and things would be a lot quieter."

Imogen laughed, "It would. We'd probably have more sex as well. Although we do well enough and I think it makes us appreciate these times alone even more. Don't get me wrong, I don't desire it for a second, I love those girls so much and you know I always wanted a family. Having a "you" is the part I didn't dare dream of. What we have is perfect. We've managed to travel a fair bit, we've taken them to Italy twice and France, Spain and Ireland, hopefully next year we'll get to Denmark like we planned and maybe to Italy. And we have the best of both worlds because we get a night like this every two weeks or so and there are no shortage of babysitters."

"Exactly Darling. We both have everything we could want and even though I love these nights alone, I miss the children and can't wait to see them tomorrow. They're just such fun, real individuals and their personalities compliment each other so well. I can't imagine life without them. Let's have dinner then we'll phone them and after that, well, we have a long night ahead of us."

About an hour later Constance and Imogen were trying to hold back their laughter as they listened to Zara chatter away on speaker phone. Once of their youngest's funniest personality traits was that she loved talking on the phone. Her own plastic phone was one of her favourite toys and she could spend hours nattering away to her imaginary friends.

So far she had filled them in on what they'd had for tea, "Water and cake". What they were currently doing, "Colouring Pixie." What she was going to do next, "Play school." Both her parents were in hysterics. The laughter continued when Abby finally got the phone off her sister.

"Okay, let me clarify a few things before Granny has a fit. We had soup and toasted sandwiches for tea, they were lovely. We are not in fact colouring Pixie, she's colouring in a picture _of_ Pixie and we can play school if she wants but she'll be going to bed very soon. You should see her now, she's toddled over to Wendy and Shep's bed and is curled up next to Shep."

While both of Tom and Amelia's dogs loved the Drill girls, Abby was the one who had the most equal relationship with both. In turn, Ava had a strong bond with Wendy whereas Shep had been drawn to Zara since she was born.

"We know honey, tell Granny it's fine. We'll leave you go enjoy the rest of your evening. Love you all."

"Love you." Ava shouted loudly into the phone before Abby hung up. "Do they miss us? I miss them."

"Of course they do but married people need time alone together, we'll see them in the morning and then we're all on holidays so we'll have lots of time together."

"Oh yeah."

Abby pulled Ava onto her lap. "Tell you what, why don't you sleep in with me and Pixie tonight? I might get a little cold and I'd like you there."

She was completely stretching the truth, Granny and Granddad's cottage was always cosy and warm but she knew Ava loved when they had little sleepovers.

"Please! What about Zara?"

Abby caught Tom's eye before he interjected, "Well princess, Zara tends to sleep better on her own but we'll put the monitor in your room and when you hear her stirring in the morning Abby can bring her in with you."

It was a plan that suited everyone. The three girls got into their pyjamas and spent the rest of the evening finishing their cards and having fun with their pets and grandparents. Zara went to bed first with minimum fuss. She was followed a couple of hours later by Abby who was carrying an already fast asleep Ava.

At 7AM the next morning the eldest Drill girl was awakened by a familiar voice, "Hi, sleep's over."

"It certainly is. Abby whispered to herself as she put her slippers on and took Zara out of her cot in the next room. "Good morning, do you need a fresh nappy?"

"No." Zara giggled as she was released from her prison.

"Cool, back into bed with me and Ava you get. I'll tell you both a story if you're very good."

"Okay, sleepy Ava."

Sleepy Ava was in fact awake much to her older sister's surprise.

"When are we seeing Mummy and Mama?"

"In a few hours, after breakfast. Now, snuggle up. What story do you want?"

Ava gave her an incredulous look which made Abby laugh. She knew what story was required, it was always the same one.

"Well, it was a lovely sunny day in July and Mummy, Me, Granddad and Jamie got into the car to drive to the castle so Mummy and Mama could get married…."

Ava sighed with delight as she heard all about the romantic wedding. Meanwhile Zara was also listening but she didn't understand everything. That didn't matter though, being with her sisters and their cats was lovely.

Several hours later Constance and Imogen heard Amelia's familiar voice travelling up the stairs, "Hello, are you here?"

"Yes, we're upstairs", Constance called back. She smiled at Imogen, "At least we've finished." A quick flick of her hand removed the evidence of what they had been up to.

With a mischievous glint in her eye Imogen leaned over for a kiss, "You make it sound like we've been doing something else, not wrapping the final Christmas gifts."

They both laughed. Neither had any complaints about how they had spent their morning. They had woken up early and enjoyed some bedroom activities followed by a very intimate shower. After a relaxed breakfast they finished wrapping the childrens gifts accompanied by the Christmas music Imogen insisted on playing.

"Here they come." A loud noise signalled the imminent arrival of their girls.

Constance rose from the bed and opened the bedroom door. "Hello little ones."

"Hi." Zara ran into her Mama's arm and hugged her before getting distracted by the music that was playing.

Once she had received her own hug Ava followed her sister's lead and started waving her arms and bottom to the happy tunes.

"You two are certainly getting into the Christmas spirit. Do I get a kiss?" Imogen was watching the spectacle from the bed.

"Yeh, Cismas." Zara jumped up and down before running with Ava towards the bed where they were both pulled up into Mummy's arms.

"You're two little crazies you know." Abby kissed her mothers before sitting on the edge of the bed.

Imogen playfully shoved her eldest, "Look who's talking, that little dance they were doing looked very familiar to me."

Abby shrugged, "Well who taught me I wonder? Did you have a nice evening?"

"Lovely dear, we missed you all though and we're glad you're here now so we can enjoy our time off together. We have lots of things planned that you're all going to enjoy."

Ava had crawled across the bed to sit on Constance's lap and play with the longer version of her own dark, wavy hair. "Like what?"

"It's a surprise. I can tell you you're going to enjoy it all my dear. Just a day or so to wait little one and all our Christmas plans will be revealed, I promise."


	2. A Merry Magical Mystery

"Are we ready?", Imogen grinned at her daughters who were waiting at the end of the stairs.

"Yes Mummy." Ava smiled as she hopped from foot to foot.

'I know that move poppet. Are you excited or do you need the bathroom?"

Ava thought for a second, "I'm very excited. And I need to pee pee."

Her mother laughed, "Off you go then, we won't leave without you."

By the time Ava arrived back Constance had joined them.

"Where are we going?"

Abby was also very excited and curious. It had already been a great Christmas Eve morning. They had gone swimming, then while her sisters had napped she had helped her Mum prepare the vegetables for dinner the next day. Around ten minutes earlier Stephen had arrived with Sarah and Jamie. Along with her grandparents they were all apparently going on an excursion that involved wearing nice dresses, warm coats and having their wellies just in case.

"It's a surprise honey. Right, let's go."

The group divided up between two cars and pretty soon Imogen was following her father down the road. After thirty minutes they pulled up outside a large building in a rural area.

Imogen took Zara out of her car seat and whispered into the tiny ear, "This might not be entirely your thing Sweetpea but your sisters and Mama will love it. Please be good and I promise you'll enjoy what happens next. Okay?"

"Okay Mummy." Zara leaned over and kissed her mother on the nose.

"Darling, what's this?", Constance knew what was coming later but this was a surprise.

"Well, we haven't had a proper lunch so we're having afternoon tea. Stephen mentioned they do a really good one here and we thought it would be a nice treat."

They were shown into a beautifully decorated room where a large round table had been set up for them. Ava's eyes were like saucers as she saw the food on the other tables. Once she was situated between her Mama and Granny she beamed at everyone around the table, "Well this is very nice."

"Glad you like it. Wait until you start eating."

Stephen was right, Ava squeed with excitement when she saw the mini sandwiches and cakes come out. She happily swapped her chocolate cake for Abby's strawberry ones and ate every last bite. Like her Mama she loved tea and thoroughly enjoyed her caffeine free version.

Meanwhile Zara was on her best behaviour. She adored Stephen and spent the entire time sat on his lap, laughing at the funny things he was doing to entertain her.

Two hours later everyone was ready for the next adventure. The location they were at belonged to friends of Stephen's. It was a working farm but during December it became a winter wonderland which was one of the most popular attractions in the area. Luckily he had been able to call in a few favours to give his family a special day out.

"There's more?" Ava asked in amazement.

"Oh yes poppet. We're going see some animals and then we're going to meet someone very special."

When exiting they ran into the owners who spent a few moments chatting with them. Just before they left they called Stephen back.

"We had to make a last minute substitution but the replacement seems good. He might not have all the details memorised though."

"That's okay, I doubt they'll realise."

The animals were in fact reindeer and the children, including Abby were mesmerised by the beautiful creatures.

"This is so cool."

Zara who was in her sister's arms agreed. She loved animals and these were even more interesting than dogs and cats.

Imogen and Constance held hands and watched the scene. There was nothing better than seeing their children's faces alive with excitement.

"Come on my dears, you can say goodbye before we leave. There's someone else you'll want to meet."

Abby laughed as she saw where they were heading. She had a feeling this would be better than any Santa the girls had seen before. She wasn't wrong.

"Ah, it's the Drills. Well now, you're even more lovely than you were last year."

The man with the long beard and red suit chuckled as Ava and Zara stared at him with their mouths hanging open while Constance held their hands.

"Say hello girls."

"Hi Santa." Ava recovered first.

"Ava, thank you for my lovely letter. I see you've been very kind this year, helping your sister with her words and being her friend. Zara, you do like to get into mischief but I know you're a very good girl. Oh and Abby, you might be a teenager now but I know how much your mothers appreciate how helpful you are with the little ones. You are a marvellous big sister."

Abby blushed while her Mum exchanged a glance with Stephen. She was impressed that her brother had thought to pass on such lovely information.

"I have a little gifts for you three now but the elves and I will deliver the rest of your presents tonight. Remember though, we can only deliver them if you're fast asleep, Magic, as you will come to know has certain little quirks that we must respect."

Constance started slightly as she brought Zara up to receive her gift. Had Stephen told his friends that she and the younger girls were witches?

"There you go Zara, I hope you enjoy it. You're almost two now, a little bit older than your Mama was when I knew her. I haven't seen you for a long time Constance, it's good to see you looking so happy."

"Excuse me? I don't believe I know you."

'Oh we met a very long time ago. I remember you though, such a happy little girl. I'm sorry things didn't stay like that for you but I am glad to see you so content now. Your mother would be very proud of you."

Realising that she was shaking slightly, Constance placed Zara down on the ground where her daughter immediately ran back to show her family the package in her hands.

"I don't understand? You knew my mother? You know me?"

"Oh yes, I know a lot of people. I'm sure you must think I'm a quack but I promise you I am not. I'm a very old man, I have seen a lot in my life and I can tell you that nothing makes me happier than seeing a loving family. That's what you have. Promise me you will cherish them always."

Constance looked over at where her daughters were crowded around Imogen. "Oh I do, I will. Thank you for being so kind to my girls. I don't even know your name."

The man smiled again, "My name is Nicholas and being kind to your family is no hardship."

There were so many more questions she wanted to ask but instinct told Constance it would be pointless. Besides, the girls were eager for her to join them.

"Thank you Nicholas, you've made my family very happy."

Nicholas sat back in his chair as the Drill girls and their family waved goodbye. There was one thing he could do that he hoped would make that lovely family, one member in particular, even happier.

"Even I was convinced he was real." At Imogen's dig Jamie coughed to cover his slip up. "I mean not just one of his helpers like in other places."

Luckily Ava hadn't noticed. "Wow, we met Santa. This has been the best day ever."

"And you still have Christmas day to come poppet." Imogen lifted Ava into a piggyback as they said goodbye to the reindeer and walked back to the cars.

Once they arrived home she noticed Constance looking very thoughtful out of the corner of her eye. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"Hmm, oh yes. What an unusual man. I wonder if he was a Wizard, I got a strong sense of magic from him."

"As did I.", Amelia agreed.

Stephen shrugged, "Could be, They had to make a last minute change, for the better I think. I only gave basic information, nothing about magic. I'm glad you enjoyed it though. Shall we do it again next year?"

"Definitely." Imogen's answer was immediately echoed by Abby as they entered the front hall.

"Well, we'd certainly like to." Sarah and Jamie smiled at their friends. "We might need some extra tickets though."

There was confusion for a second until Constance realised what Sarah had meant. "No?"

"Yes. It's finally happened. I'm pregnant."

There were hugs all round. Everyone knew how hard the past year had been for the couple as they tried for a baby.

"Wait a second, you said some?" Abby asked the question after she had hugged Jamie for a second time.

"Good listening skills squirt. We found out yesterday, it's twins. Identical, sex unknown and due near the end of April."

"Oh goodness. How wonderful." Imogen embraced her best friend tightly. This was the best Christmas present she could imagine.

"Thank you all. It was worth the wait. We're going to tell our families tomorrow, they're all spending Christmas at Sarah's parents so we'll get them altogether."

"Your mother will be happy." Imogen knew that Jamie's parents, as Tom had been, were dying for grandchildren.

Jamie agreed, "It will stop her asking when we're going to get married for a while anyway. We'd better hit the road. We'll be back on the 28th for Christmas number two, okay Abs?"

Abby grinned, "Yeah, it's tradition. I love you both. They're two lucky babies."

Sarah hugged her. "Thank you Abby and you and your sisters will always be welcome. Our babies will need cousins to play with."

"Yay, babies." Ava was very pleased by what she understood. "Can we get a baby?"

Imogen and Constance blushed while everyone else snorted.

"Not just now little one. Say goodbye to Jamie and Sarah and then it's time for dinner and baths."

Everyone said their goodbyes. Amelia, Tom and Stephen were staying over and Davina and Elizabeth were due to arrive the following morning. Although they had enjoyed their afternoon tea it seemed like a long time ago. Nobody was bothered about cooking so Tom and Stephen went to pickup a Chinese takeaway.

"I have something else for you." Stephen grinned across the table at his father and sister after they had eaten. "Well, you in particular. although I think everyone else will enjoy this, especially you Abs."

Abby was intrigued and quickly moved to the sitting room once she and her sisters were in their new pyjamas as Christmas Eve tradition dictated.

Stephen looked around at everyone. "Alright, well, as you know I was helping Dad sort out the attic at home and I found a box with some interesting things. Namely videos from when we were kids that I've transferred onto a memory stick that's in your DVD player. I'm hoping that you'll see this as a trip down memory lane and nobody gets upset." He looked at Amelia.

"Of course not. I never want to replace your mother and I'd love to see what you and Imogen were like when you were children."

"Immy?"

Imogen smiled back at her brother, "I might cry a little but please, I'd like to see them."

Once he was settled down with his family Stephen pressed play. The screen was instantly filled with a party scene.

"It's my birthday. How old was I Dad?"

Tom was misty eyed as he looked at the image of his first wife and children on the screen. "Five Pumpkin. you loved that dress and insisted on wearing it at every opportunity."

"Oh Darling, you were so sweet, look Zara has your hair." Constance held her wife's hand, she was loving seeing Imogen like this.

Zara may have shared a resemblance with her Mummy but it was something else that caught everyone's attention. Abby looked from Ava, to Imogen then back again.

"Ava sounds exactly like you."

"She really does." Stephen had noticed the similarity straight away.

Imogen couldn't deny it and as Ava climbed into her lap she beamed with pride. She knew Ava and Zara were her children but in particular with Ava, even though she had her Mummy's eyes and nose it was always the resemblance to Constance that was called out first. It made sense with the height and dark hair but she couldn't deny how special this felt.

"We're the same." Ava cuddled closer.

"Same voice princess." Tom leaned over and ruffled his granddaughter's hair. "It's funny, I'm so used to your Mummy's voice that I forgot what she sounded like when she was little. It's good to remember."

And remember they did. It was bittersweet to see Rose on the screen but Tom, Imogen and Stephen were grateful to have these memories they could share with their family.

For Constance it was fascinating to watch this woman she felt like she knew even though they had never met. She could see mannerisms that she recognised in her wife. Rose's smile reminded her of Zara and she couldn't help but wonder if any of her own mother's traits had come out in her and her daughters.

It had been a lovely trip down memory lane but it was soon time for little girls to have their baths and go to bed. Luckily Zara fell asleep after a cuddle and a quick story while Ava, who was slightly more excited, lay awake in bed with her doll Katie at her side.

"You need to go to sleep little one. Remember what Father Christmas said. He can only bring your presents if you're asleep." Constance lay on the bed next to her little girl and stroked her hair in soothing motions.

"Will you stay with me 'til I have dreams?"

"Of course. You close your eyes and think of nice things, like Pixie and Morgana and toast with jam for breakfast."

By the time Imogen entered the room Ava was fast asleep with a big smile on her face. She pulled Constance up and held her as they watched their sleeping child.

"Jamie and Sarah have all this to come. I'm so happy for them."

"As am I. It will be interesting to see how Ava and Zara react to two babies. I don't think Ava remembers much about life before her sister came along."

Imogen moved closer, "I doubt it. Sweetheart, what Ava said earlier about another baby. We did say when Zara was two, she nearly is."

"We did Darling and i know we were thinking of four but Zara's birth was so hard on you and…"

"Shhh, yes it was tough but Dr Ravenscroft has said that there's no guarantee it will happen again. I love our babies but I think we have a little more love to share. I'm thirty eight now, I'd like to be finished by the time I'm forty, We have some time to think about it but I can't lie, I'd love another baby with you."

Constance, despite her reservations felt the same way. "Let's get Christmas and New Year out of the way and then on our next night alone we'll talk about it properly."

That was enough for Imogen.

Later on Constance lay awake for a long time holding Imogen, committing every little movement her wife made to memory. The words from Nicholas earlier were playing on her mind. Had he really known her mother? How? She sighed as she settled down to go to sleep. She would probably never know.

It was lucky that she had managed to get some sleep as Christmas morning was quickly upon them. Abby woke first and crept into Ava's room where she "accidentally" made enough noise to wake her sister. By half seven they had collected Zara from her cot and were knocking on their parents door.

"Merry Christmas." All three girls jumped on the bed where they received kisses and cuddles.

"And to you. This is my favourite moment of the whole year." Imogen couldn't stop smiling as she watched her family together. The two youngest girls were so caught up in the excitement that they hadn't even noticed the stockings at the end of the bed.

"Ahh," Zara pulled out the mandarins, tiny teddy bear and washable marker set from her stocking. Meanwhile Ava gasped at her own things, getting very excited by her satsumas, colouring pencils and dolly's hairbrush.

Meanwhile Abby was very pleased with her fruit, iTunes voucher and paintbrushes. "Thanks Santa." She winked at her mothers before handing over the card she and her sisters had been working on. It was a mix of photographs and drawings. The colouring in may have been uneven and Zara may have gotten over zealous with the orange marker but to Constance and Imogen it was perfect.

"Thank you. We will always keep and treasure your cards." Constance kissed each beaming girl before admiring the card again.

Judging by the smell that was wafting upstairs Tom and Amelia were already cooking one of their legendary Christmas breakfasts.

"Let's eat."

They entered the dining room to find Davina and Elizabeth had arrived and were helping lay the food out.

"Merry Christmas." they laughed as they were immediately engulfed with hugs from the young girls.

Tom also entered the room carrying a plate of waffles which he placed on the table, "Shall we eat first or..?"

Imogen kissed her father, "Let's eat, they'll be too distracted otherwise. I don't think we'll get away with it next year mind."

As always it was a lively breakfast. There was music playing in the background and lots of talking and laughter as they savoured the lovely food. Eventually it reached the point where nobody could wait any longer.

"Let's see what Father Christmas left you shall we?"

Ava looked confused. "He left me a brush and an orange?"

"Oh Ava, he's left you more than that. Come with me." Abby took her sister's hand and led her into the living room.

"Woooooowwwwww."

While Constance and Imogen hadn't gone overboard there was no shortage of gifts. Abby, Ava and Zara each had their own pile and once everyone was comfortable it was time for them to open their gifts.

"Who bought Zara a drum kit?" Imogen couldn't believe her eyes. Or ears.

"We're a musical family, it's never too early to start." Tom didn't even look sheepish as his daughter glared at him.

"On your head be it. It's staying in your house."

The drums were cast aside as Zara was distracted by the toy dog Davina and Elizabeth had bought her. Meanwhile Ava was overjoyed at the large tea set she had just opened.

"We can have tea parties Mama."

Constance wrapped her arms around the excited girl, "I look forward to that. Are you happy?"

"Yep."

"So am I." Abby was thrilled with her art supplies, books, clothes and toiletries. She was also excited to receive vouchers that she could spend in the January sales.

"We're glad you liked everything honey." Imogen looked around the room. None of the adults had done badly either. She and Constance still had gifts to exchange but as was tradition now they would do that the following day when the girls went with their grandparents to visit Amelia's family.

As with every other year Imogen and the children had created a memory book that they would give to Constance later that night. Although everyone knew about the books, Imogen and Abby had decided that the giving part was a mothers/daughters moment. This years book contained many memories such as Zara's first word at eleven months, "Doggy." There were pictures of Ava on her first day at nursery school, Abby's thirteenth birthday and many other family events and notes from the year. Constance would love it.

One of many presents the couple were very pleased with was the gift they had received from Stephen which was a voucher for two nights away at a very nice hotel.

He had shrugged off their thanks. "You're always doing things for me and I wanted to show you I appreciate it. Give me a bit of notice, I'll make sure I'm off work and I can mind these little troublemakers. If that's okay with them."

"Of course but we're not troublemakers, well I'm not." Abby grinned at her uncle. "Are we done?"

'I thought so but there's a big box in the back, pass it over will you Dad." Imogen looked at the name on the box that was wrapped in subtle red and white striped paper. "It's for you Sweetheart."

Constance looked around the room, "Thank you. Who is it from?" When nobody answered she was even more intrigued and carefully tore off the paper before opening up the sturdy brown box.

"Oh."

At the sound Imogen immediately knelt next to her, "What is it?"

"It's. It's. Oh goodness."

Constance was completely white and trembling as she looked through the box.

"Mama, you're scaring us." Abby joined her mothers and gasped as she saw what was causing her mother's reaction.

"Constance, what is it dear?" Amelia too was worried, she couldn't tell if this was a good or bad reaction.

"My mother. These are her things. Magic books, diaries, notebooks, letters, even details of where she is buried. All things I asked for but my father said they had been destroyed. I knew he was lying. There's photographs as well. Darling look."

Imogen took the photograph from the shaking hands. At first glance it could have been Ava but she realised it was Constance being held by a smiling Florence on her first day on earth. For all those years her wife had only three pictures from her time with her mother. Now there were dozens more, loose pictures, albums all with little notes and references on the back.

"Look Ava, it's Granny Florence." Abby was feeling emotional herself as she looked through the pictures. Her Mama looked so much like this woman it was uncanny.

"She's pretty like Mama. Where is she?"

Imogen held Ava close, "She's in heaven with Nanny Rose poppet. And I bet they're the best of friends, bonding over how much they love you and your sisters."

"I love them too." Ava kissed her mothers before playing with Zara in the paper pile.

There was so much to look through that Constance was feeling very overwhelmed. She picked up a diary and flicked through the pages, stopping at one entry that made her heart soar.

 _"_ _My beautiful baby is fast asleep next to me. She's tired herself out today. she's so mischievous, full of life and energy. Every day is a new adventure for her. I know my marriage to Duncan has been a disaster but I can't regret it because it gave me my Constance. If I could, I'd have another three or four little ones just like my Sweetpea. She makes every day special and I already know she's going to make a difference to the world."_

 _"_ Sweetheart, what beautiful words. You know she loved you. This is just further proof of that. And your mother was right, you have made such a difference to the world, magical and non magical. I'm just amazed that she called you Sweetpea, like I call Zara, it's such a perfect co-incidence."

Abby glanced over the neatly written words. "That could _be_ Zara she was writing about. I was right." At her mothers' curious look she elaborated. "I said to Granny one day that I thought that Zara was like you, or like you would have been if you'd been allowed to have a proper childhood. You are both so curious and have a real sense of fun even though you hide yours from everyone apart from us. I'm happy I was right."

"So am I." Constance whispered as Zara, having heard her name came over to see what was happening. She leaned down and kissed her youngest child's thick blonde hair and thought, not of what she had lost but what she had gained.

"I'm so happy for you. I know how much it means to you." Tom was choking up as he watched the scene in front of him. He loved Constance very much had become a true father figure to his daughter in law. Seeing her get a piece of her past like this was incredible but he had a question. "How did it get here though? Your father hardly had a change of heart and broke in here to leave it last night did he?"

"There's an envelope", Elizabeth pointed to the bright red envelope that Imogen quickly picked up to find Constance's name on it.

"Shall I read it?" At the nod she started.

 _"_ _Constance,_

 _It was a surprise to see you yesterday, a very pleasant one though, my only regret is that it took so long. I apologise for that but sometimes you have to allow fate to run its course and yesterday was our time to meet again. As I told you my life has been very long but in my youth I had a friend named Arthur and he and his wife Clara had a beautiful daughter named Florence. I watched her grow from a gentle, loving girl into a very powerful but still gentle witch. I was never sure why she married Duncan Hardbroom, but she did and even though he didn't treat her well, she received the greatest gift of all. You._

 _"_ _I know she had to leave you at a very young age which made her so sad. Before she died she brought you to my home to see me. It was nowhere near Christmas but she wanted you to have a special moment together. You pulled my beard and laughed and played with my cats and dogs and we had a lovely afternoon together. I knew who you were as soon as I saw you yesterday, the resemblance to your mother and grandmother is uncanny._

 _I am a powerful Wizard Constance, apparently the most but, like you, I don't like to boast. I also don't quite work in the way many people believe I do. They're not far off though._

 _You know as well as I do that I cannot bring your mother back to life. I could however use some magic to retrieve what is rightfully yours from a certain, not so nice, Wizard's house where it has been for all these years. It's not stealing, it belongs to you and can now be passed down to your daughters, many years in the future._

 _You may wonder how I knew what to do and how to do it. That I cannot tell you, some secrets must be kept forever._

 _I hope this gift brings you peace and happiness, I also hope to see you and your family again some day. If you ever happen to be in the North Pole please come and see me. I'm not hard to find._

 _Merry Christ_ mas,

 _Nicholas._

"Surely he's not…?" Stephen was having trouble closing his mouth, as was everyone adult in the room.

"Santa, Mama got a letter from Santa." Ava couldn't see what the fuss was about.

"Perhaps so. I don't care who he is, he gave me what I have been looking for for all these years and I am so grateful to him. I have all these pictures, papers and letters that I can keep and treasure for the rest of my life. I would like to visit her grave in the new year when I've had time to take this all in. But I don't want to spend today living in the past, my mother wouldn't want that and I have lots of time to look through them properly over the coming days. Right now I want us to create some new memories. What do you say we get dressed and take Shep and Wendy for a walk in the park while dinner is cooking? I'm sure certain people would like to take some pictures to add to our collection."

That sounded good to everyone. One of the many advantages to having witches in the family was that there was no danger of fire or food overcooking as they worked up an appetite.

Just before they left Constance felt a tug on her top, she looked down to find Zara staring up at her.

"I love you Mama." the toddler stated clearly.

"And I love you, my clever girl. I will spend the rest of my life showing you, Mummy and your sisters just how much."

"We know Sweetheart." Imogen embraced her wife. "Let's get some air and tonight we can talk about this, I'm just so happy you have all your mother's things and Abby and I would like to go to the grave with you whenever you're ready. What a stroke of luck that we met that man yesterday."

Constance thought about it as she pushed Zara in her buggy. Had it really been down to luck or fate? Perhaps magic had a bit more to do with it. Either way she felt a sense of peace washing over her. She would like to see Nicholas again one day, to thank him and to ask him more questions about her mother and grandparents. But if that day never came she knew she would always keep her promise to him. Imogen and their girls would be cherished always.

She watched them all enjoying the crisp December morning. Abby and Stephen were walking Shep and Wendy. Ava, wearing the fairy wings Abby had made for her, was holding her grandparents hands as the entered the park. Imogen was her side, holding her arm and radiating love while Zara sang little songs to them from her buggy.

It would be the easiest promise she ever had to keep.

 ** _A/N Thank you for reading. And thank you to everyone who has continued to read about the Drills. To those of you who celebrate it, Merry Christmas. To those of you who don't, I hope you enjoyed a little magical fluff anyway. And to those of you, who like me are not feeling too festive this year, I hope this helped just a little._**


End file.
